The present disclosure relates to controlling and managing incidents occurring in a predetermined service area and, more particularly, to accurately identifying incidents based on text data and sensing data.
An urban incident control and management system has been introduced. Such a system may monitor activities in a predetermined service area and detect incidents occurring in the predetermined service area. However, such a typical system uses sensors installed in the predetermined service area to monitor and identify the incidents. Since the sensors provide simple data, such a typical system may not identify an incident accurately.